Give me love
by Ariana Dupond
Summary: This is a fanfic about Michael and Sara's life after they stopped running


He feels something move by his side, he is in bed and has no idea what time it is, his eyes too heavy to open. It hadn't been a relaxing night after all; he would still wake up from time to time with the fear of not being safe. He feels as if he hasn't slept for over a year...

"I better sleep while I can" he thinks "because when the baby comes..."

And then he remembers the baby and Sara who is sleeping by his side. He tries to reach for her, his eyes still closed but the bed is empty on her side.

Fear takes over him again, even though they are free now he still can't shake the feeling that something will go wrong and that the Company is still after them trying to ruin their lives as many others. He opens his eyes. It takes for him a while to adjust to the light in the room and for him to realize where he is. He is at a hotel room in Miami... He gets out of bed, walks towards the door and as soon as he gets past the doorway he hears the toilet flushing. He feels a sense of relief and knocks on the bathroom door 

"Sara? Are you ok?"  
>Sara opens the door. She looks rested but somehow really tired as well.<br>"Yeah, morning sickness." She explains  
>He smiles at her answer because, although he hates the fact that she has to go through morning sickness he is happy there's gonna be a baby Scofield running around pretty soon. His and Sara's baby no less.<p>

He hugs her and asks her if he can do anything to make her feel better. She says she's fine and that usually pregnant women get sick once a day so she should be alright. She says she could use some water and Michael goes to the kitchen to pour her a glass

"What time it is?" she asks yawning

"Six in the morning" he replies

They decide to go back to bed and try to sleep a little bit longer so they head back to the bedroom. She gets in bed and Michael gives her the glass of water and sits by her side, when she is through he embraces her. They both lay down and he cuddles her. She feels calm and happy in his arms.

"How long does morning sickness last?" Michael asks a few minutes later, they are both unable to sleep

"Hmm, Usually until the third month but it depends on the woman"

"I'm really sorry you have to go through it" he kisses her forehead, she smiles

"Actually I am kind of glad that I do." He looks at her puzzled and she explains to him that sometimes she's worried that she will wake up and he won't be there and that none of it was real. Morning sickness reminds her that not only was it real and was he there but they were going to have a baby, too. 

"I love you" says Michael for Sara's worries are sometimes also his. 

"I love you more"

He kisses her softly one, two, three times. She gets her arms around his body and pushes him closer. He sticks his tongue in her mouth playfully. He wants to taste her lips, her teeth, her tongue. He feels so lucky to be kissing Sara, the woman he loves the most. She wraps one of her legs around his hip. Their faces come inches apart and they look into each other's eyes. They love each other, there's no doubt. They smile and start kissing again. He gets his shirt off and so does she. She wants to feel his bare chest against hers, feel his smooth skin, his warmth, and their hearts beating in unison anticipating what's to come…

She rests on his chest, their breathing going back to normal. They want to freeze that moment, live in it forever. Feeling one another, knowing they are there, that they love each other, that they will never be alone again

"Is there anything special you wanna do today?" asks Michael

"Actually I do, I was thinking I'd like to get an ultrasound." She says and lifts up her head to look at Michael. "You know, make sure the baby is alright" 

Michael smiles at her. "Sounds perfect." He says "I would like that very much so"

"Was there anything special that you wanted to do today?" she asks 

"I just did" he says with a crooked smile.

Sara's tummy grumbles. 

"You hungry?" He asks, a hint of amusement in his voice 

"I think it's the baby" - she says

"Huh-Hum, the baby."

She looks at him and catches him smiling

"What?" she asks 

"Nothing… it's just I love you. I love you both."


End file.
